Alone
by jenny sherman
Summary: Leo, Pheobe, Paige and Daryl are all killed, P3 is blown up and the manor is burnt to the ground after a full attack by the source. A powerless Piper strikes a deal with the source to return things to normal but will she be prepared for his price.


ALONE  
  
Summary: Leo, Pheobe, Paige and Daryl are all killed, P3 is blown up and the manor is burnt to the ground after a full attack by the source. A powerless Piper strikes a deal with the source to return things to normal but will she be prepared for his price.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Come on Piper move, he is right behind you" Pheobe shouted out to her sister as she watched from her hiding place. Piper was leading the demons right towards them. She ran down an ally and yelped when an energy ball flew past her ear and hit the wall in front of her.  
  
"God that was too close" she said as she finally reached the ally way where her sisters were waiting.  
  
"Next time, you can be the bait, you're younger and you can run faster," Piper said to Paige.  
  
"Heads up here they come" Pheobe said.  
  
Pheobe positioned herself out of sight at the entrance of the ally way. When the four demons entered she placed the crystal on the ground to complete the large circle.  
  
"Gotcha" Pheobe said as she ran past the growling demons to rejoin her sisters.  
  
"Got the spell" Piper said as Pheobe nodded. The girls gathered together to read the spell.  
  
Demons from the pits of hell,  
Heed the words from the power three,  
Burn inside your demon shell,  
As we say it, so shall it be  
  
The demons began to burn from the inside out; flames came out of their mouths and eyes. The girls looked away as they exploded. The force of it threw them all to the ground.  
  
"God, that was different" Paige said as she stood up.  
  
"Yeah, that was some blast, they must have been high ranking demons" Pheobe said as she helped Piper up.  
  
"Well let's hope that the source gets the message not to mess with us" Piper said and hugged her sisters as Paige orbed them home.  
  
Down in the underworld the message was heard loud and clear.  
  
"How dare they, they just killed four of my elite demons," The source yelled as he threw a fireball at the wall.  
  
"Well I have had it with the Charmed ones, they want a message, I will give them all a message, there time is up"  
  
The source gathered all the council leaders and ordered a full attack on the charmed ones and all their friends and helpers.  
  
"They will pay," he said as he laughed as his demons were dispatched.  
  
The girls got home and Leo was there to great them.  
  
"Hi honey, everything go okay"  
  
"Yeah we toasted them," Pheobe said. There was a familiar jingle from the heavens and Leo frowned.  
  
"What is it honey?" Piper asked.  
  
"Something's wrong, something big, I will be back"  
  
Leo orbed out to talk to the elders. The girls went into the kitchen and Leo returned before they had made a cup of coffee. Piper could see from the look on his face that something was really wrong.  
  
"What's up?" she asked and Leo looked at her with a strange expression.  
  
"The source has called an all out attack on you and everyone who knows about you"  
  
"WHAT, why now" Pheobe said as she waved the spoon in the air.  
  
"Because you killed his four elite demons" Leo responded.  
  
"How do you know this"? Paige asked with a curious expression.  
  
"The elders got wind of it through their sources"  
  
"The elders have sources in the underworld, that's creepy" Paige said with a shiver  
  
"LISTEN TO ME" Leo shouted  
  
"This means war, he will not stop now until you are all dead, and this will be like nothing before, all his council members are in on it too"  
  
"So what does it mean, every demon will come after us, like that has never happened before" Pheobe said, not taking Leo's warning too seriously.  
  
"I don't think that you understand" Leo stopped mid sentence as an arrow protruded through his chest.  
  
"LEO" Piper yelled and blew up the Darklighter behind him.  
  
"Piper" he said as he fell forward onto her. Piper laid him on the floor and tried to pull out the arrow but it was embedded in his chest, too close to his heart.  
  
"Oh God Leo what do I do"  
  
"Nothing, it has touched my heart, I am so sorry that I wont be here to protect you"  
  
"Leo" she said as the tears ran down her face and landed on his.  
  
Pheobe and Paige kept an eye out for any demons.  
  
"Please, don't leave me" she said between sobs.  
  
"I love you," he said as he closed his eyes. Piper watched as his chest rose and fell a couple of times then stopped.  
  
"LEO, LEO WAKE UP" Pheobe and Paige covered their mouths in shock as Piper shook Leo.  
  
"No, not Leo, please" Pheobe and Paige crouched down to the floor to hug her sister.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"I cant believe that just happened, in the matter of a few seconds I have lost my husband, and my best friend" Piper said as she sat up off Leo's body.  
  
"This can't be happening it just cant" Piper kept shaking her head. Pheobe moved over to her any pulled her gently away from Leo. She led her into the living room.  
  
Paige covered up his body with the tablecloth.  
  
"What do we do now?" Paige asked.  
  
"I tell you what we do, we orb down to the source and blow his ass back to hell"  
  
"Piper, think straight, we cant just go down there like that, not if every demon is after us now" Pheobe said trying to reason with her.  
  
"Don't you see, every demon will be looking for us up here, no one will think that we will go down there" Pheobe looked at Paige to help reason with her. Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it" Pheobe said as she got up to the door, Paige sat back down with Piper.  
  
When she opened the door, Daryl was standing there.  
  
"Hey Daryl, come in"  
  
"Hey Pheobe, is everything okay, you look upset" Pheobe closed the door and looked up at Daryl.  
  
"Leo was killed by a Darklighter a little while ago, and the source has declared war on us"  
  
"My god, how is Piper, wait who is the source" Pheobe wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"The source of all evil, Daryl you might be in danger too, he is coming after everyone who knows about us or helps us"  
  
"Don't you worry about me?" he said as he hugged her. Then Pheobe led him into the room where Piper and Paige were sitting. Piper had her head in her hands and Daryl could see her shoulders shaking with the sobs.  
  
"Piper, I" he didn't know what to say to her, he had talked to hundreds of victims families after they had been murdered, but this was different, Leo was a friend.  
  
"I know Daryl" piper said as she raised her tear stained face up to him.  
  
"Look I will leave you alone" he bowed his head and walked towards the door, Pheobe followed him out.  
  
"Why did you pop round for"?  
  
"It's nothing, don't worry"  
  
"Daryl"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that there is a group of satanic murders going on and I wanted your help, don't worry about it now"  
  
Pheobe didn't argue she smiled as Daryl left and headed back to her sisters.  
  
He walked down to his car and got inside. He sat there for a few minutes thinking about Leo. He couldn't imagine what Piper must be going through, if anything happened to his wife he would be lost.  
  
He started his car and headed back to the police station, unaware that a demon was following him.  
  
Daryl made it to the car park and sat in his car. He turned off the engine and pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi baby it's me"  
  
"Hi honey, what's up"?  
  
"Leo's been killed"  
  
"Oh my god, how is piper doing"?  
  
"Not good, I think we should go round tonight for support, do you think your mum can baby-sit"  
  
"No problem, it's a good idea, I will see you later"  
  
"Hold on"  
  
"What"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know how much I love you, and that I am so happy"  
  
"Daryl, I know, I love you too"  
  
"Bye honey"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Daryl put the phone away and got out of the car. He turned around to see a man dressed in black standing close to him.  
  
"Daryl Morris" said the man with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, how can I help you"?  
  
"Good, you can give message to the charmed ones for me" his eyes turned red as he stabbed Daryl repeatedly in the stomach. Daryl fell to the floor when the demon released him. He watched Daryl's last breath then left.  
  
Daryl's last thoughts were of his family as he slipped away.  
  
Two hours had passed since Leo had been killed, he as still lying on the floor in the kitchen. Piper was still in shock. The phone went and Pheobe went into the kitchen to answer it.  
  
"Hello" she heard a muffled cry on the other end.  
  
"Hello" she repeated.  
  
"Pheobe, its Janet" Pheobe thought that she was crying over Leo's death.  
  
"I take it Daryl has told you about Leo"  
  
"He did, but that's not the only reason I am calling" Pheobe frowned.  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
"Daryl was stabbed in the car park at the police station, just after he called me about Leo, Pheobe he's dead"  
  
"Oh God, no, not Daryl too"  
  
"I'm sorry I've got to go," she said as she placed the phone down.  
  
Pheobe looked at the phone as if it had just screamed at her and she placed it down softly. She walked into the living room stunned.  
  
"Who was that?" Paige asked.  
  
"Janet, Daryl was stabbed to death in the car park"  
  
"Oh God" Paige said.  
  
"The source, this is what Leo warned us about" Piper said getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"Oh god, Daryl" Pheobe said as she began to cry.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"How is my plan coming along?" asked the source as he rubbed his hands together.  
  
"As you commanded my Lord, the Whitelighter is dead, as is that troublesome police officer"  
  
"Excellent, by now the charmed ones should be racked with sorrow, what a pity," he said with a chuckle then it turned into a full-blown laugh.  
  
The girls had been in the living room for most of the day, Paige had orbed Leo's body down to the basement, so that Piper wouldn't have to keep seeing it. She also cleaned up the blood off the floor. Pheobe had made Piper some tea and tried to get her to calm down. Piper was becoming irrational and angry; Pheobe knew that if she didn't keep an eye on her, then she was likely to take on the source by herself.  
  
The phone went again. Pheobe was too scared to answer it this time so Paige went for it.  
  
"I'll get it Pheobe" she stroked Pheobe's arm as she left the room.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi is that you Paige"  
  
"Yes, who's this"?  
  
"It's Victor, Paige I would think that you would know my voice by now, listen I have been waiting now for over an hour, how much longer are you three going to be"  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
"Paige, you phoned me and told me that you all wanted to meet me at the club to discuss something important"  
  
"Victor, that wasn't me, stay there we will be there in 5 minutes"  
  
Paige put down the phone and rushed back to her sisters.  
  
"Who was it" Piper asked.  
  
"It was your dad, he said that I had called him and asked for him to meet us all at the club, but I didn't"  
  
Piper stood up.  
  
"It's the source, he is after dad" Paige grabbed their hands.  
  
"Hold on" Paige said and began to orb  
  
"No, wait, he might be tracking your orbs, we had better take the car" They rushed out the house and got in Piper's car.  
  
It took them about 20 minutes to get across town to the club. Piper parked the car and they all got out and looked around. Victor had been watching for them and opened up the front door and waved at them.  
  
"He's okay" Pheobe said with a relieved sigh.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud whoosh noise and the whole club exploded into flames. The force of the blast threw the girls back against the car. A cloud of flames engulfed Victor in the doorway and they all heard his screams. Debris and glass showered down on them.  
  
After a couple of moments, the girls stood up.  
  
"DADDY" Pheobe yelled as she ran towards the building, Paige ran in front of her and stopped her from going forward. The heat from the flames was staggering.  
  
"Let me go I have to get him out, I have to save him"  
  
"He's gone Pheobe, he's gone"  
  
Pheobe stopped struggling and put her head on Paige's shoulder and cried.  
  
Piper remained on the floor where she had fallen; she looked at her burning building.  
  
"You bastard, I will make you pay, I swear"  
  
After a little while the fire engines came. They rushed towards the building and set their hoses on it, but it was obvious to everyone that the building was completely destroyed. One of the firemen saw the sisters on the floor by the car crying and he ran over to them.  
  
"Are you three okay, do you know if anyone is inside"?  
  
"Our father was, that was my club" Piper said in a flat tone. She closed her eyes when she realised that what the fireman were carrying out of the building was her fathers charred dead body.  
  
"Do any of you need medical attention"?  
  
When he didn't get an answer from any of them he realised that they were in shock, he ran back to the fire truck to contact the services for an ambulance.  
  
"Paige, get me out of here"  
  
"Where"  
  
"Anywhere but here" Paige took their hands and orbed them all away.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Oh my God, they killed our dad, Oh my God," Pheobe kept repeating. Paige had orbed them to the beach, a quiet little spot round by some rocks that they liked to go when Prue was alive.  
  
"Pheobe, calm down okay" Paige said  
  
"It's alright for you, your parents are already dead" Pheobe said in anger  
  
"Pheobe" Paige said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Don't you think that I feel the deaths of Leo, Daryl and Victor too"?  
  
"Paige, oh God I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" Pheobe said as she rushed to hug her sister.  
  
Piper was thinking about how they were going to strike back, and strike back hard.  
  
"We have to take out the source"  
  
"How"  
  
"We write a spell, a powerful one, then orb down there and do it"  
  
Pheobe wasn't arguing anymore about this action being insane. She knew that it had to be done because too many people could loose their lives.  
  
"What do you think we will need" Pheobe asked  
  
"The power of three for a start and you to write a dam good spell" Piper said as she looked at Pheobe, she had always been the best at writing the spells.  
  
"Lets do it" Paige said and held out her hands so they could orb back to the manor.  
  
After they orbed out, one of the rocks that Piper had been sitting on, began to morph into the shape of a demon. A chameleon demon.  
  
"My lord, the chameleon chief wishes to speak with you" the source nodded so that he could be lead in.  
  
A large man entered the dark Lords chamber.  
  
"My Lord, thank you for seeing me, I have vital news to your war with the charmed ones that one of my minions overheard"  
  
"Really, then speak and you shall be rewarded"  
  
"They plan to use the power of three and write a powerful spell, then they plan to orb down here to vanquish you"  
  
"Is that so, well, I think that we should let them come, well done you have done well, and you will be rewarded well" the chameleon chief bowed his head in respect then left the chambers.  
  
"Let them come," said the source to himself.  
  
It had taken Pheobe over 3 hours to write a spell worthy of vanquishing the source.  
  
"How is it coming Pheobe" Piper asked, not wanting to put too much pressure on her.  
  
"Its amazing how quickly you can do something when you have such motivation" Pheobe said in response, she lifted up the piece of paper to show her sisters.  
  
"It's done"  
  
Piper looked at her sisters.  
  
"Okay, are you both ready for this"  
  
Paige put out her hand.  
  
"For Leo, Daryl and Victor" Pheobe and Piper placed their hands in hers and repeated her words, then they orbed down to the underworld. They had loaded themselves up with demon killing potions. They were ready for battle.  
  
"It seems to be deserted" Paige commented  
  
"Maybe that's because they are all up there looking for us" Pheobe hoped  
  
"Lets hope so" Piper wished  
  
They wandered around for a little over 20 minutes before they finally found the sources chambers.  
  
"Okay, are you all ready for this" Piper asked and the girls nodded in response.  
  
"I love you both" Piper said as they walked into his chambers.  
  
The source was waiting for them.  
  
Before any of the girls could utter a word he shot out a bolt from his hand that suspended the girls up in the air.  
  
"Did you really think that I wouldn't be prepared for this"?  
  
Piper managed to lift her hands and use her powers on the source, he exploded into a huge black cloud that swirled around like a tornado, then it settle back as a whole demon again. The girls were released and fell to the floor.  
  
"Witch" he threw a powerful bolt at her that threw her across the room, ripping a deep cut through her shoulder.  
  
"Piper" Paige yelled as she ran to her side. Pheobe recovered and ran to attack him.  
  
"Pheobe NO" Piper yelled but it was too late, before she had reached him he had used his powers to lift her off the ground, she was suspended in the air, powerless.  
  
"So much for the power of three, lets see if the power of two can do any better" and with that he summoned up a huge fire ball in his hand.  
  
"Fireball" Paige yelled but nothing happened.  
  
"PHEOBE" Piper screamed and they locked eyes for a second, just before the source threw the ball at her, Pheobe screamed as she began to burn then with in a matter of a few seconds, she exploded and all that was left was dust.  
  
Piper sat opened mouthed at the loss of her sister.  
  
"Come on Piper we've got to go"  
  
"No matter how many times I have dreamt of this moment, nothing quiet prepares you for the feeling of glee" he said to the sisters.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU" Piper said and stood up to run to him but Paige grabbed her and orbed her out to safety.  
  
"Leaving so soon" he laughed at the remains of Pheobe in front of him.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Paige orbed them into the manor and sat a shocked Piper on the floor. Then she ran to the book to see if there was anything in there that could help them bring back her sister.  
  
"She's gone, I can't believe it, he knew, he was waiting for us," Piper said in a whisper. She was emotionally numb from all the horror that she had faced in this one horrific day. Had it only been a day, she thought to herself, yesterday her and Leo had made love in the morning, Pheobe and her had gone shopping, and Daryl and Janet had been round for dinner.  
  
"That's it, he wins, I cant take any more, I have nothing left" Piper said.  
  
Paige walked over to her and slapped her across the face, much to Piper's shock.  
  
"I don't want to hear that kind of shit, now get yourself up and help me find a spell to bring back Pheobe"  
  
"There is nothing in there to do that," Piper said in a defeatist tone.  
  
"Well lets look and find out," Paige said walking over to the book again, her voice starting to rise with anger.  
  
"Don't you think I did that when Prue was killed, I searched every single page of that dam book, but there was nothing that could be done" piper said trying to get through to her.  
  
"I can't accept that, we will get them all back, we have too" Paige began to break down. She slipped down to the floor and sobbed for the loss of her family.  
  
Piper hugged her and they mourned their family. Finally Paige got a new wind in her and stood up.  
  
"I will not let that bastard win, I will not let all our family's deaths be for nothing, we are going to kill him, everything we need is in this book, all we have to do is find it"  
  
Piper wiped away the tears and stood up next to her sister.  
  
"Okay" they searched for hours, every now and then one of them would begin to cry and then the other would bring them back again.  
  
"Nothing, I can't believe it" Paige said, Piper resisted the urge to yell out I told you so.  
  
"Do you think that she felt a lot of pain?" Paige said as she looked at the floor.  
  
Piper knew that Pheobe would have felt horrific pain, but she decided to lie to her little sister.  
  
"No, I think that it was over so quick that she didn't have time to feel" Paige knew it as a lie but she decided it was better to believe that then the truth.  
  
They both stood and thought over the last few moments of her life. Suddenly the books pages began to flip.  
  
"Thank you grams" it stopped on the page with Tempus on it.  
  
"Tempus, that's you help, to get a demon to return time, why would he do that for us" Piper yelled up.  
  
There was no answer from the heavens.  
  
"Forget it, I am not contacting that demon for help, he is buddy buddy with the source" Piper said.  
  
"Do you smell something burning" Paige said as she stood up and looked around.  
  
"Yeah I do" they both left the attic and went out onto the landing to find that the entire ground floor was on fire.  
  
"Oh my god, he's going to burn down the manor"  
  
"Do we have any fire extinguishers"?  
  
"There in the kitchen"  
  
"FIRE EXTINGUISHER" Paige yelled and one of them appeared in her hand, she ran towards the fire on the stairs and started to fight it, but the flames were so high and it was obvious that it had taken a good hold on the house.  
  
"Paige, lets orb out of here" the fire was quickly spreading up the stairs and heading towards the bedrooms, it was as if it was alive.  
  
They orbed outside into Pipers car.  
  
"CAR KEYS" Paige yelled and Pipers keys formed in her hand.  
  
They reversed out the drive and onto the street.  
  
"Piper, the book" Paige yelled and Piper stopped the car.  
  
"I'll get it," she said and before Piper could protest she orbed up to the attic, which was no surrounded by fire. She grabbed the book and was about to orb out when she was hit with an energy ball from the fire demon.  
  
Paige looked up at him, flames surrounded him, they seemed to be coming out of his skin and it didn't look like it bothered him. She was groggy from the hit and was trying to orb out, but he kept attacking her.  
  
"Come on Paige, come on" Piper had waited long enough and ran towards the house. She ran in the back door and fought her way through the flames, she ran up the stairs that were collapsing under her feet.  
  
"PAIGE"  
  
"Piper, help" she heard and it spurred her on. She made her way into the attic. Paige was on the floor being held down by two demons of fire. Piper could see her wrist beginning to blister under the heat; she was lying on top of the book.  
  
"Ahh the last sister, well why don't we all gather around to have a nice campfire around the book of shadows" he threw a bolt at Piper and she fell against the wall.  
  
"Two sisters killed by my hand, ohh the source will be pleased, I will be rewarded so well" he said as he made his way towards Piper.  
  
"No, I wont let you have her too" Paige said she looked at Piper and mouthed the words 'I love you' Piper could see her cloths catching on fire.  
  
"PIPER, CAR" Paige said and Piper screamed out in anger as she orbed her out and back into her car.  
  
From the car Piper heard Paige's screams and she knew that she was being burnt alive.  
  
"Paige, no, oh no"  
  
The book caught on fire beneath her as Paige's last breath escaped her burnt lungs.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Piper realised when the screaming stopped that Paige was dead. She felt a sickening pain in her stomach and threw up all over herself. She sat there and watched her house, her family's house burn down. She was sure that for a second she saw one of the fire demons in the window blowing her a kiss.  
  
She started the car and drove, she just kept going, she had no one to turn to. Everyone was dead.  
  
"Well, report," said the source as the fire demon appeared.  
  
"As requested my lord, the house is burnt to the ground and another sisters is dead"  
  
"And the book" he said with anticipation  
  
"It began to catch fire, then it just seemed to disappear in a flash of blue lights"  
  
"Ah so the elders have taken it back for the next generation, but the funny thing is, there will be no next generation, the charmed line has ended"  
  
"The last sister escaped me my lord by she wont get far" the fire demon said as he knelt in front of the source.  
  
"No matter, she is weak, grieving for her family, and with no power of three to help her and no book what threat is she to me, there is no one left for her now" He began to laugh, as did the fire demon.  
  
Piper drove up to the hills. She parked the car at a picnic spot and got out. She walked around and sat on one of the benches. She watched families having their picnics, children running around playing with each other, lovers kissing in the open air.  
  
Piper bowed her head down and knew that without the charmed ones, these people were no longer safe from evil, the scales had just tipped dramatically into evils favour. And for once, Piper didn't care; she didn't care if the whole world died. She began to cry.  
  
"Excuse me lady" Piper stopped crying.  
  
"Are you alright" Piper looked up to see a little blonde haired girl in front of her, she could only have been about 4 years old.  
  
"No, no I'm not"  
  
"What's the matter, why are you crying"?  
  
"Because I am alone"  
  
The little girl took pipers hand and opened it; she placed a piece of paper in it and closed her hand over.  
  
"Here you go, this should cheer you up" Piper opened her hand and looked at the piece of paper, she had drawn an angel.  
  
"My daddy says that these people protect us and are with us all the time, so you see you are never alone"  
  
Piper couldn't believe it when a smile crept onto her lips.  
  
"Thank you" piper said, the girl returned the smile then ran back to her parents.  
  
Piper stared at the picture for over 10 minutes. She felt ashamed about her feelings earlier. Despite all that had happened today, a little girl had managed to get a smile from her.  
  
Piper decided to stop feeling sorry for herself and tried to think of a plan, she had no book, no power of three, what did she have.  
  
An idea formed in her mind, it was so stupid that she dismissed it at first then she sat thinking of it seriously.  
  
She got up off the seat and took a look around at the park, she placed the drawing in her pocket and headed back to her car and drove down town.  
  
She found an ally way and headed down it, she was looking for trouble. And she found it.  
  
"Well, well the last charmed one," said a demon as he appeared in front of her.  
  
"Take me to the source, I have a deal for him"  
  
"Really, well why don't I just take your head instead"  
  
"Trust me, if he finds out that he missed out on what I offered him, it will be your head that will be taken" the demon thought it over and grabbed her roughly.  
  
He shimmered them to the sources chambers.  
  
"A gift for me" said the source in a surprised acting tone.  
  
"I have a deal for you" piper said, she had nothing to loose now so she was a cocky as she liked.  
  
"Deal, I don't make deals little girl, and as you can see I don't need to, all I have to do is throw this and your dust" the source raised a fireball.  
  
"I can give you something you can't get"  
  
"That makes no sense, I have everything I want, well, and I will do when you die"  
  
"I can give you an heir"  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
The source extinguished the fireball.  
  
"An heir" he replied. He stood up and walked around.  
  
"This I did not expect from you" he walked towards her and Piper held her ground, he circled around her looking her up and down, inspecting the goods, Piper thought. She felt disgusted, revolted and was with in a heartbeat of calling it off.  
  
"Guards" he shouted out and 5 demons appeared in the room.  
  
"Take her to my holding cell"  
  
"Wait" Piper shouted as she was grabbed by one of the demons.  
  
"Don't worry, they wont kill you, well not until I have made my decision"  
  
The dragged Piper away, she fought but one of them punched her so hard in the face it knocked her out. They threw her on the floor of the sources private holding cell.  
  
"Get me my consort," he commanded to his minions.  
  
After a few moments the sources confidant arrived.  
  
"Yes my lord" he said as he bowed to his friend.  
  
"Rise Shaanzay, I have a matter to discuss with you" he began to walked around and Shaanzay realised that it was something big as the source never walked around like he was doing now.  
  
"The last charmed one has approached me with an interesting deal"  
  
"A deal, what could she possible offer with all her sisters dead"  
  
"An heir"  
  
"An heir" he repeated in shock.  
  
"Why would she offer this"?  
  
"I don't know yet, but it is tempting I will admit, to have the an heir with all the power from me and a charmed one, it would be ruthless, evil would rein forever with the two of us ruling side by side, me and my son"  
  
"It sounds like you have already made your decision my lord"  
  
"Yes I just needed to hear it out loud"  
  
"What about the witch"  
  
"Well that is the problem, it has always been my wish to have the charmed ones dead, but if I kept her as my wife, then she would be bound to me for ever and the charmed line would cease, the new line would come from evil, but if I just killed her, then I couldn't take the chance that my heir would take an offence to that, after all she would be his mother"  
  
"Why not wed her, keep her here for all time as your wife, bind her magic, in time she will turn. You must find out what she wants in return"  
  
"That is the question"  
  
Piper woke up to find the sources figure standing in front of her.  
  
"I have made my decision, what are your demands"  
  
Piper stood up and looked at the hooded demon in front of her.  
  
"I want tempus to return things to how they were, all my family and friends alive, I will stay down here with you"  
  
"This is not an easy task you ask of me, I will demand something in return"  
  
"What"  
  
"I want it understood that if you kill yourself whilst pregnant or kill my heir, then the time line will return to now and all your precious family and friends will all be dead, you will remain with me until the end of time, or unless your sisters vanquish you" he said with a chuckle.  
  
Piper made a special note of his rules.  
  
"So do we have a deal, my life bound to you, an heir to your throne, my sisters and friends all restored, and if I kill myself then the time line is restored"  
  
"Deal," said the source.  
  
"I will prepare the wedding"  
  
"No I want them restored first"  
  
"No we will wed first then you will have your family restored"  
  
"I don't trust you"  
  
"Nor I you"  
  
He left the room and piper sat down on the floor. She felt a small bit of hope knowing that her family would live on, and that the charmed line would continue, even if her life would be forever in darkness.  
  
The source moved fast and had the wedding planned for the same day. Piper was dressed in a black outfit that was given to her by one of the demons. They went thought the ceremony without Piper ever seeing the sources face. He cut her hand and drank her blood; she almost threw up at that. The dark priest raised his hands in the air and chanted out something that Piper didn't understand, and then there was a clap of thunder heard, as the union was complete.  
  
"God forgive me," Piper muttered under her breath.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
"As agreed Tempus has restored things to what they were" said the source as he entered their private chambers.  
  
"As queen of the underworld, you will be free to travel around down here as much as you like, but you can not leave, the demons will take your orders" Piper raised an eyebrow at the last part.  
  
"Let me say goodbye to them"  
  
"Out of the question"  
  
"What harm will it be, anything I do will result in them dying" The source thought it over for a moment then agreed.  
  
"What happened" Leo said as he rubbed his chest.  
  
"I was dead" he looked around, he knew that the elders had not done this.  
  
"Pheobe your alive" Paige said as she ran to hug her sister.  
  
"I saw the source kill you"  
  
"I saw you die" Pheobe said to victor. They all stood around bewildered at what had happened.  
  
"How is this possible Leo, did the elders do this" Victor asked  
  
"Where is Piper" Leo said as he looked around the room. All the family and Daryl had been restored and returned to the living room.  
  
"I'm here," Piper said as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Piper, did you do this, did you save us" Paige asked as they all ran to her, they each hugged her and Piper grabbed each one of them with a tight grip as she knew it would be her last chance.  
  
Piper then stood up a few steps away from them all, she kept her head down.  
  
"How did you do it" Paige asked  
  
When Piper didn't answer Leo knew something was wrong.  
  
"Piper, what have you done" he asked, terrified of her answer.  
  
"The only thing that I could do, I made a deal with the devil"  
  
"I don't understand" Leo said  
  
"After I watched you all die, I lost hope, I was alone, I had a crazy idea of how to get you all back so I used it, I went" she stopped and wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"I went to the source and asked him to get tempus to return time to when you were all alive"  
  
"In exchange for what" Paige said  
  
"Me" Piper said in a whisper.  
  
"Are you crazy, you cant do that?" Leo shouted out.  
  
"I have agreed to wed him and give him an heir" Pheobe's heart was thumping so fast, she didn't know what to do, this was insane.  
  
"Piper you cant let that thing touch you" Leo said  
  
"You will have to be in the underworld for all eternity" Paige said.  
  
"I know," she said as the tears kept falling  
  
"Surely there must be a way out of this" Victor asked looking at Leo for help.  
  
"If I kill myself then you all die, if I kill the heir, then you all die, if I leave then you all die, the only way to save me is for you to vanquish me" Piper said and looked straight at Pheobe as she said it. Pheobe realised that that was what Piper intended for them to do.  
  
"Piper, honey you cant, I wont let you"  
  
"This is the only way to save you all and make sure the charmed line continues"  
  
"Screw the charmed line, break the deal" Pheobe shouted.  
  
"It's too late, we were wed today, just before you were all restored" She took one last look at her family  
  
"I have to go, I love you all"  
  
"We will save you Piper" Leo said.  
  
Suddenly a wall of flames appeared and the source was standing in their hallway.  
  
"Hello family" he said with a chuckle.  
  
He grabbed Pipers arm and Leo had to be held back by victor and Daryl.  
  
"Let's go and make an heir" piper mouthed the words I love you to Leo and then she was gone.  
  
The whole family stood there for 5 minutes trying to absorb what had just happened. Piper had sold her soul to the devil to save all their lives.  
  
Leo collapsed to the floor and cried; Paige and Pheobe hugged each other whilst Victor comforted Leo.  
  
"We have to save her," Paige said  
  
"The only way to do that is to kill her" Leo replied as he wiped away his tears, the thought of that thing touching his wife made him sick.  
  
"What do we do?" Victor asked and for once the charmed ones were at a loss.  
  
"Time for you to make me an heir"  
  
The source pulled her into their bedchambers and pushed her onto the bed.  
  
"Ready my queen" he said  
  
"Yeah" Piper said she had no hope left.  
  
"Are you sure?" he said as he pulled back his hood. Piper gasped at the sight of his face. No wonder he kept it hidden, it was the most repulsive thing she had ever seen, his eyes were black, he had blue skin, his face was horribly scarred, his teeth were sharp and his lips were black.  
  
"Get undressed" Piper did as she was told and lay on the bed, she kept an image of Leo in her mind and tried to block out what was about to happen.  
  
As she lay there naked the source disrobed and piper could see that he was ready.  
  
He leant over her on the bed and stuck out his forked tongue.  
  
"Just do it?" she said.  
  
The source grabbed her legs and spread them out, he leant forward and Piper winced as he entered her. He groaned with pleasure as he pumped away. Piper was using every muscle in her body to stop herself for screaming out. She kept her eyes closed and her head turned to the side so that she couldn't see him.  
  
After 30 minutes it was over, he collapsed on top of her.  
  
"Don't worry, you will get used to me you may even enjoy it" he said as he pulled himself out of her and stood up. Piper grabbed the covers and pulled them over her naked body.  
  
"This is a one off heir making session," she said with anger  
  
"You didn't state that in your demands, so I will have you when ever I please" and with that he threw off her covers and turned her over, he pulled her up so she was on all four and entered her again. Piper didn't give him the satisfaction of crying out she kept silent. Once he had finished he threw her back down on to the bed.  
  
"As I said, any time I please, and if I want to watch whilst my chosen demons have their pleasure with you, then I will"  
  
Piper ran off the bed and threw up in the corner.  
  
"What have I done"?  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
"Don't you see, it's the only way to save her?" Pheobe said trying to reason with Leo.  
  
"By murdering her"  
  
"It's what she wants, I know it" Phoebe said as Leo bowed his head down, in his heart he knew that what Pheobe was saying was right but he just couldn't bring himself to even think about it.  
  
"Pheobe, I can't kill her," Paige said as she stroked Leo's arm.  
  
"She wants us too"  
  
"How" Leo said  
  
"Leo, I can't believe that you are going along with this madness," Victor shouted.  
  
"If they do manage to make an heir then it will have all the powers from the charmed line and the sources powers, it will be unstoppable" Leo looked down at his wedding ring.  
  
"I have a plan," Pheobe said.  
  
Two days had passed and Piper was pregnant. The sources witch doctor had told him the same day. Their heir would grow faster than a normal baby, which meant that Piper would give birth in only four months. She hadn't left the chambers; she just sat and wrote letters to her family, letters that she knew would never reach them.  
  
On the third day, the source came to her with a shaman.  
  
"What is the meaning on this?" she said  
  
"We are going to bind your powers, but leave my son's intact"  
  
"That wasn't in our agreement"  
  
"Exactly" said the source.  
  
"You can't do this"  
  
"Silence" he said as he ordered two demons to hold her steady whilst the shaman began to chant.  
  
After a minute the ritual was completed.  
  
"Try to freeze this," said the source as he threw a rock in the air. Piper wanted to test her powers herself so she tried it.  
  
It just fell back to the ground.  
  
"Excellent"  
  
Piper began to cry as they left the room. She was so alone, even more than when they had all been killed. She whished that she had never made the deal. She had nobody down here; it was going to make her go insane or worse, evil.  
  
Another two days had passed and the sisters where finally ready.  
  
"So are we all ready?" Paige said as she looked at her supply of potions.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Lets go"  
  
They all orbed down to the underworld ready to save Piper. They were all shocked when they saw her. She looked like she was 6 months pregnant.  
  
"Piper, we are here to save you" Piper looked at them all. Leo ran to her and tried to hug her but she pulled away from them.  
  
"Guards" she yelled out.  
  
"Piper what are you doing, its us" Pheobe said.  
  
Four demons appeared in the room along with the source.  
  
"I knew that you would try something like this, but you are too late, our son has converted his mother to my side of thinking" said the source as Piper rushed to his side, it was obvious to Leo that she had been corrupted.  
  
"No, she would never turn" Paige said.  
  
"It's not her Leo it's the baby," Pheobe shouted out.  
  
"Want more proof, Piper kill your sisters," said the source as he gave her a knife.  
  
Piper took the knife and looked at her family, the evil smile that spread on her face made them all realise that the evil creature inside her was controlling her.  
  
Piper ran forward towards Pheobe as the other demons attacked. A full- scale fight began. The source kept well back but he watched with amusement. The people she was trying to save, she now fights to kill.  
  
"Piper, this isn't you, fight it" Pheobe said  
  
"I wish I had never made that deal, your lives were not worth it" Piper said with anger.  
  
Pheobe struggled against her, she didn't want to hurt her but in the end she had to kick Piper away. Piper ran forward and slashed at Phoebe, slicing a large cut across her shoulder. Pheobe looked at her sister with shock.  
  
Leo had dispensed of his demons and was helping Paige with hers. They all stood and watched Pheobe and Piper fighting.  
  
"You can not win, she is mine now" said the source.  
  
"I'm so sorry Piper" Pheobe said as she grabbed the knife from her and stabbed her in the heart.  
  
"NOOOO" shouted the source.  
  
"Pheobe" Piper said as she gasped, she fell to the floor, there was nothing anyone could do she was dead within a matter of seconds. Leo grabbed her and they all orbed out.  
  
At the manor they watched as Pipers soul left her body and hovered in the room in front of them.  
  
"Piper" Leo said  
  
"Thank you" was all she said as she ascended to the heavens.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder as the source appeared in the manor.  
  
"I will kill you all"  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
They all ran in different directions as the source began to throw fireballs at them all. They weren't prepared for him to come after them directly.  
  
"Paige, what do we do"? Pheobe shouted over the crashing of furniture.  
  
"All we can do is orb away," she shouted back.  
  
"Leo can you follow us"  
  
"LEO" Paige shouted, but Leo was not listening to them or even watching the source, he was looking at a light coming down from the ceiling. The source stopped throwing fireballs and looked at the light with intrigue.  
  
The light stopped in front of him and transformed into Piper soul.  
  
"Piper" Paige said in disbelief  
  
"What is this?" said the source.  
  
"PAYBACK" Piper said, suddenly more lights appeared and transformed into, first Prue, then grams, then Patty, then all the other Warren witches all the way back to Melinda.  
  
They all surrounded the source.  
  
They began to chant. Paige and Pheobe stood up and looked at their heritage in front of them.  
  
"Leo, what's going on"? Paige said, Pheobe was too stunned at seeing her mother and sisters in front of her.  
  
"NO" shouted the source as he began to burn  
  
"I don't know" there was a bright light from the ceiling; it shone directly on the source.  
  
"No, you cant do this, noooo" the sisters and Leo watched in amazement as the source exploded with such force that all the windows in the building blew out.  
  
"I don't believe it" Paige said as they looked at the spot where the source of all evil was just standing.  
  
The witches turned and looked at the two remaining sisters and each of them smiled and disappeared, eventually only Prue, grams, Patty and Piper were left.  
  
Pheobe walked towards them.  
  
"Mom, grams, Prue I have missed you all so much"  
  
"We know honey, but we have to go now, you're safe"  
  
"How did you do it" Paige asked  
  
"Were witches darling, we can do anything," replied grams as she winked at Paige them disappeared. Patty blew Phoebe and Paige a kiss then disappeared too.  
  
"What are we going to do without you Piper" Pheobe and Paige said as they began to cry, as it finally dawned on them that they were loosing their sister.  
  
There was a jingle from the heavens and Leo disappeared without a word.  
  
"Something tells me that you wont have to worry about that just yet," Prue said with a smirk. She smiled then disappeared leaving just Piper soul in the manor.  
  
"Piper, you sacrificed yourself for us, I love you so much" Leo orbed in and walked over to Pipers body, that was still lying on the floor.  
  
"I will miss you so much Piper" Paige said as she and Pheobe grabbed hands.  
  
Leo knelt down and placed his hands over Pipers body, the familiar lights began to heal her shell, Pipers soul drifted towards her body and Paige and Pheobe gasped when it was replaced in her body. Piper opened her eyes and took a breath.  
  
"Leo, what the hell is going on, how did you do that?" Paige asked as Pheobe rushed over to her sister and jumped on her kissing her cheek repeatedly.  
  
Leo smiled and pointed to the elders. Paige smiled and realised what had happened then jumped on her sister too, then Leo joined in and they were all laughing and kissing Piper on the floor.  
  
"Okay, I can't breathe now guys"  
  
After 20 minutes of kissing and hugging piper, they sat on the sofa and Leo told them what had happened.  
  
"They called me up to tell me that because of your huge sacrifice they decided to give you another chance"  
  
"Just like that" Piper said, a little unsure of what they wanted in return.  
  
"Big sacrifices like that tend to win the elders over in situations like this" Leo smiled and stroked her face.  
  
"I am so proud of you, but so angry with you for doing it in the first place"  
  
"I don't really remember much, all I remember is wedding him, returning time, saying goodbye, then it is a blur, and thank god too, if you said that I was pregnant by the source, then a night with him is something I don't want to remember" Piper shuddered, thank full that her memories of those events had been wiped my the elders.  
  
"Don't ever scare me like that again you guys, don't any of you die" Piper said as she held all their hands.  
  
"Well since the source is dead, maybe we can have a break for a while" Paige said and she leant on Pheobe's shoulder.  
  
"And maybe we can work on a baby of our own" Leo said with a smirk  
  
"Leo, are you trying to seduce me?" Piper said batting her eyelids  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Well it worked, lets go" Piper and Leo ran upstairs together, laughing all the way.  
  
"Well it's just you and me sis, let's go see a movie"  
  
"You got it sis"  
  
The charmed ones continued with their lives, as their ancestors smiled down from the heavens.  
  
THE END 


End file.
